


Never ending spiral

by fiireside



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tour Bus Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiireside/pseuds/fiireside
Summary: A brief glimpse into what may or may not have happened afterthis videowas taken
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Never ending spiral

It's not the first time they’ve done this, and Alex hopes it isn’t the last.

Currently, they’re making their way from the exit door of the venue to their tour bus, forced to make their way through dozens of excited fans. In doing so, they’ve begun singing an acapella rendition of Standing Next to Me, something they’ve done a few times before when they both finish a show with too much energy left over to simply go back to the bus and sleep. It’s one of the things Alex has come to love most about this tour – the spontaneity of every night, these smaller shows that make it possible for this sort of thing to even happen, the joy Alex gets out of never knowing what’s going to come next but being excited for it nonetheless. He never thought that he would enjoy being in a crowd this much, but somehow, with Miles never leaving his side, voice in his ears, it’s something he never wants to end.

It's all become somewhat of a blur to Alex right now.

They walk out of the venue to be greeted by what feels like a thousand eyes and twice as many phone cameras in their faces, people suddenly screaming at them so loudly it’s disorienting.

He’s pressed against Miles’ back, clinging to him as though for dear life with an arm around his neck that Miles is holding onto, making sure he doesn’t get lost in the crowd as they serenade each other and the fans around them.

Someone snaps a picture of his face much too close up for comfort, but he’s surely smiling widely in it with his chin tucked into Miles’ shoulder.

Him and Miles side by side now somehow, and both raising their hands into the air at the same time while singing. Alex isn’t sure who initiates it, or if it just happens, but now they’re holding hands, fingers laced tightly together.

They only make it back into the tour bus when the security finally gets too fed up with the chaos Alex and Miles are adoring in the moment and more aggressively guides them into the bus. They wave at the fans watching them as they board into what’s become their home for the summer, and as fast as it began, the loud cheers and blinding flashes of the crowd are behind them once more.

When the door shuts, it’s just Alex and Miles once more. No Zach, no Loren, no Ben – they’re all off somewhere neither of them can recall, and so it’s only the two of them in the tour bus. A fact Alex can’t seem to get out of his mind as he lets his eyes rake over Miles’ outfit choice for the evening for maybe the hundredth time – tight black jeans, a white button up, and a black tie. His mouth is practically watering, and when Miles turns to face him with that same look he always has when he looks at Alex, it feels like the earth stops moving beneath them.

Alex is the one to surge forwards first, letting Miles push his leather jacket off as their mouths collide. All the alcohol Alex had had earlier has mostly gone through his system, leaving him refreshingly alert, and hyper aware of Miles’ warm body against his. Before he can even lift his arms to wrap them around Miles, Miles has him pinned against the wall, holding his wrists securely to his sides as he kisses him even further into submission. As if Alex has been anything but submissive lately – the mere way he has to stand on his tip toes to reach eye level with Miles now that he’s stopped putting lifts in his shoes is first and foremost incredibly endearing, but also a perfect testament for the dynamic that’s formed between them.

Alex moans into Miles’ mouth when Miles’ opens against his own, his tongue suddenly pressing against Alex’s and sending jolts of electricity through his system. God, he wants to touch Miles – he’s wanted to since the second Miles came out with that fucking tie on, and even more once someone gave him a WWE wrestling champion belt with his name on it, wielding it around in celebration, all eyes on him. Something about Miles being the center of anyone else’s attention makes Alex go a little bit crazy – not because Miles doesn’t deserve all the attention in the world (Alex thinks rather the opposite) but because it comes with Miles’ attention no longer being solely on him. Alex is big enough to recognize that dark jealousy that resides within him, and thankfully Miles knows him well enough to understand exactly how to play it to both their benefits.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Al,” Miles whispers gruffly against his lips, letting go of his wrists and shifting to let one hand rest on the small of his back and the other to slip into Alex’s back pocket, squeezing his ass in a possessive gesture that makes Alex’s blood surge. Alex grabs the front of Miles’ tie and simply pulls him back in again.

Alex would normally be content to let their snog continue for a small eternity, but tonight (like most of their recent nights) Alex is dying to get his hands on Miles. He yanks his tie off and gets to work on the buttons of Miles’ shirt, not even bothering with taking it off and instead just letting it sit open as he drags his hands all over Miles’ chest and traces his abs with calloused fingertips. Miles just groans into his mouth and pulls Alex’s lower half against his, grinding their pelvises together in a way that lets Alex feel exactly what he’s doing to Miles. It drives him a little bit mad, and for a moment he thinks he could come just like this.

They hear the door start to unlock and jump apart instantly, as though that’ll do anything to hide what was just happening – Alex looks even more disheveled and blissed out than before, and Miles’ shirt is wide open and pulled out from where it was tucked into his jeans. It’s Ben who steps into the bus, coming back to the bus to put his camera away, surely not expecting to find them in such compromised states.

“Oh,” he says quietly, and then starts giggling when he takes in the blush on both of their faces. “Sorry – I’ll just be a moment. Don’t let me interrupt.”

Alex runs a hand through his hair and groans, practically able to hear the teasing that’s sure to come. It’s not like their friends don’t know, but Alex can’t say this is a situation he ever wanted to happen. Even if it may have been inevitable with the way him and Miles can’t keep their hands off each other.

“Alright,” Ben says once he’s tucked his camera away and zipped up the bag. “I’m off, lads. See ya later – remember to use protection!”

With that, the door shuts behind him, leaving a mortified Alex and Miles behind. Miles bursts out laughing at how red Alex has gone, reaching in to cup his face. “Baby,” he whispers, and Alex furrows his eyebrows and glares up at Miles in mock offense. “Where were we?”

Alex can’t stop the smile that forms on his face when Miles swoops in to kiss him again, much gentler than before, Alex turning to putty in Miles’ hands. And later, after they’ve had sex for the third time in twenty-four hours and when the rest of their friends have all returned, they sit down to all have a drink before going off to their bunk and Alex can’t find it in himself to be bothered by their incessant teasing. He’s unnecessarily wearing Miles’ tie loosely around his neck, his own button up back on but only done up halfway, and a pair of Miles’ trackie bottom he’s very much taken on as his own these last couple months. Miles’ arm stays around his shoulder the entire evening, and Alex feels like the luckiest person alive.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading! i have a few more things in the works - including my milex big bang fic!!!!! see elorianna.tumblr.com/tagged/milexbigbang for more info on that ;)
> 
> come [hmu](http://fiireside.tumblr.com)


End file.
